Desire
by sekretna1094
Summary: A story about how life can change in a few minutes. One minute can take your home and security. Second minute, make you live at the mercy of the enemy. The third awakens in you the desires that have been dormant in you for a long time. The last one can make you want to start sacrificing everything for one person. Even if the time for this desire has passed long time ago.


I remember that night like it happened yesterday. They destroyed everything that was around them. It did not matter that before they showed up, the building was someone's home or shelter. They marched through the middle of the city and repeatedly blew up the buildings as if they were not wondering if anyone was in them. Our houses were breaking up into small pieces. As if they were nothing important. There was no conversation, laughter or crying from the distance. Only screams. Cries of people suffering from pain or those who have just witnessed death. People who stood in their way turned into food, and more specifically into a purse of blood.They were tearing the throats of the insubordinate inhabitants, not only to satisfy their hunger, but also to scare all those who witnessed it. The opponent's age or sex did not matter to them. Many corpses of inhabitants landed in the middle of the streets, marking warning signs for future rebels. And when no one found courage to meet the vampire crowd, people split into two categories. The first ones were those who stopped the fight raising their hands in a gesture of surrender. The second category was those who wanted to escape at all costs to save their lives. I belonged to the second group. As soon as I realized what was going on, I started to look for a way to escape. Every part of my body was tense, almost ready for action. My gaze was looking for a shadow of rescue. And that's how I ran, feeling my heart pulsing in my chest. Running, I kept telling myself that it was only a few steps away from a safe place. However, there really was no safe place. They were everywhere. I could see one of them behind every building I passed.I could not be wrong to see a fluttering fragment of a black leather coat, arms decorated with diamonds polished in the shape of tusks and a collar upturned. And those black nails longer than ours and this specific smell...the smell of death.

When I realized that I was approaching the source of the stench, I wanted to change the direction. But before I did, I felt a gentle touch on my arm. Feeling the fear that overwhelmed my body, I looked at my right arm uncertainly. Unfortunately for me, I noticed what I was so afraid of - a slender, white-skinned hand whose nails were intensely black. Seeing her, I moved forward, but it was too late...As soon as I took a step forward, I felt a strong pull back. It was so strong that I quickly stepped back. It was then - when my arm was rubbed to blood by the beast's grip, and the heart was beating like it was about to fall out of my chest - I heard the vampire's voice for the first time.

"Aaaa...I do not recall letting you run away "

His timbre was not surprisingly cool or dark. In fact, it was like the voice of a father who punished child. Hearing his tone, I realized that I was in a losing position. Tears in one moment began to flow into my eyes, and my body trembled with fear. I did not want to die. Not now, certainly not in this way. I closed my eyes and squeezed my hands as if to pray. And then I whispered softly just above my fingertips:

"I do not want to die."

Then another irritated voice of another man reached my ears.

"Castiel! Get to work! Nobody will work for you."

Hearing him, I paused. I was not convinced if his words "no one will work for you" were not tantamount to killing me, but the fact that the vampire who still held me by the shoulder answered with carefree:

"Yes, yes, Mr. Captain"

made me feel that I am performing in a poor cabaret in which I play a pitiful role. I moved uncomfortably at the thought of it. It was also the moment when the vampire behind me rested his chin on my shoulder and laughed at my ear saying:

"Sorry, little thing" - Hearing this, I felt a huge fear. The man, however, did not intend to end his game. He moved his wet tip of the tongue along my neck, and whispered in my ear - "We have to postpone our play for later."

A moment later I felt another strong tug. This time, however, it was at the height of my belt. He pulled me to himself and then began to walk forward. My body weight apparently did not bother him, because he never sighed with fatigue. With all my strength I tried to break free from his grip, but all my efforts proved to be futile. Trying to escape, I only enraged the vampire who carried me. So when we stopped by a black car with an open trunk, he threw me to the ground with overwhelming force.He squeezed my back with his shoe so I could not get up, then spoke to my ear and injected a serum into my neck.

"Sweet dreams, little thing."

I apologize for any mistakes. English is not my native language. Still, I hope you will like this story.


End file.
